The present invention relates to a technology of controlling a monitoring target system so as to satisfy a predetermined contract condition regarding the monitoring target system.
US Patent Publication No. 20050131993 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technology relating to autonomic management of a grid computing system. The system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of system policies, and interprets a system policy corresponding to a trigger event in response to the trigger event that has occurred in the system, to thereby control an operation and allocation of a system resource within the system.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-196601 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 2”) discloses a technology of verifying, through simulation, validity of an autonomic control policy used in an management system having an autonomic control function. The use of the technology can increase accuracy of the autonomic control policy by adjusting the created autonomic control policy based on results of the simulation.
“HyPerformix Capacity Manager” (retrieved online on Jul. 14, 2006 from the Internet URL: http://www.hyperformix.com/Default.asp?Page=401) (hereinafter, referred to as “Non-patent Document 1”) introduces a product which uses a simulation tool using a graphical user interface (GUI) for capacity design of an IT system. The use of the product facilitates modeling of the IT system which executes a simulation, and allows an intuitive understanding of influences of a change in configuration of the IT system by confirming simulation results graphically, which leads to reduction in the cost of equipment planning.